


Love Me Till The End (Hrithik&Tiger OS Series)

by girlwithpassion



Series: War (2019) Series [3]
Category: Bollywood RPF, War (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bollywood, Boys In Love, Crushes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: This is another OS series based on Hrithik Roshan/Tiger (Jai) Shroff pairing. Each chapter has a drabble or OS.(If dont like the pairing please dont read.)
Relationships: Hrithik Roshan/Tiger Shroff
Series: War (2019) Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700035
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Ice Cream Talk

_Based on Hrithik's comment: ['kal raat main bed mein laita howa tha ice cream khah raha tha. Maine Tiger ko phone kiya ke woh kya kar raha hai toh usne kaha main bed mein hon, ice cream khah raha hon. We both were feeling same things'.]_

"Main abhi bed mein ice cream khah raha tha, feeling happy about movie. Tu bata kya kar raha hai?"

Few seconds of silence.

"Jai?"

"Main bhi bed mein leta howa hon aur ice cream khah raha hon."

A few seconds silence on Hrithik's side.

"We both are feeling the same things then." Hrithik says in joking manner but Tiger feels himself going red and melting. Only if he knew what feelings Tiger was feeling while thinking about the movie. Taking another scoop in mouth he just hums.

"It feels great, haina? Movie itni successful hogayi."

"Woh toh honi hi thi, aap jo ho esme." Hrithik allows himself to feels blush as no one is there to watch him. He thought maybe afterall this time he might get used to Tiger's genuine praises but they still have a certain affect on him.

"Kyunki hum dono hain esme." He corrects Tiger and can hear his shy smile over the phone and it makes Hrithik smile too warmly.

There is a pause for few seconds as both of them take another scoop and hear each other eat ice cream and in that moment Hrithik does not feel alone, he only wishes he could see Tiger too but he banishes that thought. That young man truly admires and loves him and he is the one person Hrithik cannot dream of hurting. Sometimes when it gets too much he would succumb to harmless flirting just to see him blush, the way his eyes would drop, that shy smile playing on his lips, hands would fidget - so many times Hrithik had to control himself from reaching out and taking his hand.

He tried to stop, he did but then he saw how Tiger would feel low and would start to wonder if he made a mistake and Hrithik's heart would feel a tug. So trying to put his feelings aside he tried his best to be there for Tiger.

"Kya soch rahe hain?" That sweet, shy voice breaks his chain of thoughts. For a second he wants to tell the truth.

"Kuch khaas nahi." And Tiger believes him. He loves and hates how much just this guy trusts him. At such moments Hrithik wants to shake him up and scream 'stay away from me. I am nothing but trouble, I'm not worthy of your trust and love.' But he is a weak human being so each time he gets even a slight attention from Tiger, he drinks on it like a thirsty man searching for water for years.

A sudden sob threatens to choke out of him causing Tiger alarmed.

"Kya howa, aap theek ho?"

"Haan... Ice cream went into wrong pipe." He manages to keep his voice from shaking.

"Please araam se khao, apna khayal rakho. Mujhe aise mat darao please." And moments like this make Hrithik want to do something impulsive. Its good Tiger isn't here right now or else he would have done something impulsive like holding him tight and kiss him senseless.

Clearing his throat, Hrithik takes few breaths as Tiger listens to him.

"Aap theek ho?"

"Haan." He coughs and tries not to let another sob out.

"Konsi ice cream khah rahe ho?"

Tiger notices something is off but he accepts the question.

"Double chocolate, chip cookies." Hrithik goes still as he watches ice cream tub on his bed.

"I don't believe you."

"Kyun?" He can hear the cute pout and it makes him smile.

"Main bhi wohi double choco chip khah raha hon." Tiger smiles shyly.

"Ajeeb itefaaq hai." Tiger replies back after taking another bite.

"Itefaaq yaan phir..."

"Yaan phir?"

"Kuch nahi... chodo."

"Main aapko copy nahi kar raha." Hrithik tries to stifle his laughter.

"Maine aisa toh nahi kaha. Main toh yeh soch raha hon ke main tumhe copy kar raha hon." Tiger blushes at this and Hrithik smiles widely at this.

Only Hrithik keeps wishing if he could see him right now. Maybe Tiger was really reading his mind because he hears shuffling and before he could ask, he recieves a picture of Tiger hugging his ice cream preciously with a spoon in his mouth.

Hrithik's breathe catches in his throat and the things this picture does to his mind, it's good thing Tiger isn't in front of him right now.

"Kya howa? Picture achi nahi lagi?" Oh... well, two can play this game then.

"Bohut hi achi hai, aur spoon toh kitni fit lag rahi hai." Tiger goes into a coughing fit realising what he means and Hrithik laughs loudly.

Tiger tries to recover from the coughing fit while Hrithik laughs loudly, hearing that carefree laugh Tiger's heart skips beat or two. It's rare when Hrithik laughs like this and he feels special to have caused.

"Aise haste ho toh bohut ache lagte ho." As soon the words are out Tiger wants to hang up and Hrithik finds himself blushing all over again. What is with this guy keep making Hrithik blush.

"Sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Toh natlab main acha nahi lagta."

"Nahi ache lagte ho, bohut zayada." Shit, shit, shit. What the hell Tiger is doing. Ice cream is freezing his brain slowly for sure otherwise he wouldn't be throwing truth so carelessly at Hrithik.

"Bohut zayada?"

"Sabse zayada." Tiger replies slowly.


	2. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai (Tiger) is hurt during shooting a sequence for War.

Hrithik could swore his heart stopped for a spilt second, Jai is hurt, like seriously hurt during the shoot but Hrithik knows how he is holding himself together when all he wants is to take Jai in his arms and hide from all the pain and world.

It isnt until Jai is safely tugged away in his trailer Hrithik finds him alone and on pain meds.

"Tum theek ho, Jai?" He asks as soon he enters the trailer, before Jai can nod, Hrithik is in front of him, examining the hand where it got hurt. Jai, watches him silently as Hrithik fusses over him.

"Kitni bar kaha hai, itna hero banne ki zaroorat nahi hai, khayal kiya karo."

"Dard ho rahi hai abhi bhi?" He asks with pain in his eyes and Jai is taken aback with all this, smiles shyly and shakes his head.

"Ab theek hai, ab dard nahi ho rahi." He says as he looks Hrithik in eyes.

Embarrassed Hrithik steps back a bit, trying to control his emotions and Jai misses the warmth of Hrithik's touch.

"Khayal rakho apna." Jai nods and Hrithik turns to go.

"Thank you." He whispers and Hrithik turns back.

"Kis liye?"

"Care karne ke liye." It takes every strength he has left not to run back to Jai and hold him, show him exactly how much he cares and how desperately he is trying not to show it. He cannot give Jai this but he can still give him something.

"I care, Jai. I always will, more than you think." With this Hrithik leaves the trailer without waiting to see Jai's reaction.


	3. Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YRF announces that Hrithik and Tiger will be doing Solo promotions for War and of course, it doesn't sit well with the boys.

  
This is insane. Hrithik is furious. How dare they say that he and Jai cannot do promotions together.

The crestfallen face of Jai is not leaving his sight. Hrithik feels like killing them. All of their hardwork and everything and yet this is what it has come to.

"Samajhne ki koshish karo, hume yeh karna hai."

"Par kyun?" No one was giving him a straight answer but the dirty looks thrown between him and Jai gave him enough idea about what this could be. Hrithik's blood was boiling, he knew if he didnt walk out of meeting, he would have done something in impulse.

Taking few breaths he tries to calm his heart while he thinks about next steps. One thing YRF made it clear, if things don't go their way, they can make things hell for both of them. Hrithik isn't worried about himself, nope, he has been through shit and he can deal with this too. Jai, it's him that Hrithik needs to protect. Jai is innocent, he doesn't know these vultures like Hrithik does. Just because of Jai, Hrithik agrees but doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less.

Jai joins him after few mins clearly pissed off and heartbroken about the situation.

"This is so unfair." He says and Hrithik silently agrees.

"I know but we can't do anything about it now."

"We can talk to them, convince them, I mean..." Jai feels so lost and still hanging on by a thread and Hrithik knows he has to be the one who can convince Jai.

"It's for best, Jai." Jai looks at him in shock, feeling betrayed.

"Par kyun? Mujhse koi ghalati hogayi hai kya?" And Hrithik wants to burn the world to ground in that moment because it caused his Jai pain.

"Jai, movie promote karni hai aur kitne zayada promotions hain it makes sense to... divide us. Warna sab bohut hectic hojata hai and you know, I'm not much fan of promotions so jitna jaldi hojayein, utna better hai." The crestfallen face of Jai will forever be burned in his memory. This is the single moment he hates most in his life because he is hurting the one person he wants to protect the most.

Hrithik doesn't even know when and how Jai became so important to him but he knows that Jai is someone who will always be in his heart, forever. He knows something is happening but he doesn't focus on it because he rather stay in denial. He knows that higher ups are catching up or just too paranoid s.o.b to actually come to this extent.

"Oh." This single oh is more hurtful to him than that entire meeting.

"Maybe agar saath mein 1-2 hi promotions kar sakein toh..." Oh how Hrithik wishes it was possible. He knows that Jai is eager to spend more time together and so was Hrithik because they aren't ready to say goodbye yet but this just put dampen on their plans.

"It is what it is." Hrithik replies taking a deep breathe and Jai knows there isnt a way around it anymore.

"I'm sorry." Jai replies in soft voice, Hrithik looks at him and is taken aback to find tears in his eyes. This is too much for his heart to handle, he falls weak and comes closer to Jai, taking his face in his hand, gently, he wipes that tear as he pulls Jai in a tight hug. Jai instantly melts in his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Hrithik tells him while tightening his hold on Jai. It isn't a goodbye but it surely feels like it in a sense. It is finally sinking in that the movie is over, their time together is coming to an end. Hrithik puts a brave face on when they pull apart.

"I'm so proud of you, Jai. Thank You for doing this film with me." And here is that blush Hrithik loves to see, that shy smile is there as eyes shine through the tears. Now this is the image he wants to cherish in his memories forever.


	4. Kyun Hota Hai Yeh Pyaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the YRF success party, Hrithik drops Tiger home

This was written by my lovely, Debs, I only added last lines. 

It was a YRF War Success party and Jai had too much to drink and Hrithik assured Siddharth that he'd drive Jai home himself. No cabs, as the paparazzi can't know about it.

And Hrithik is driving, Jai riding shotgun of course. And Jai turns the music on And it's na tum jano na hum on radio. So Jai, starts singing along in his dreamy intoxicated voice and Hrithik grabs the wheel a bit more tightly to keep himself stable. The song is about to end, Jai is humming the last lines

"Kyon aati hai bahaar

Kyon lutta hai karaar

Kyon hota hai pyaar"

When he stops singing and repeats the line - kyu hota hai pyaar and chuckles and then he lies back on his seat turns his face towards Hrithik and repeats the line again -

Kyon hota hai pyaar

Hrithik is pretending not to hear it but obviously he has heard it well. when Hrithik doesn't answer, Jai sits up and asks Hrithik in a clear voice - kyon hota hai pyaar? And Hrithik still has no answer but only says a few meaningless words like you're drunk, try to rest we'll ll be home soon. So, they're almost about to reach his home when Jai does something unexpected. He tries to grab the wheel and Hrithik had to stop the car.

"Jai what the hell? How much did you drink? You could've caused an accident."

"You are not answering Hrithik sir." Jai is drunk but calm.

"Answer what Jai, you are very very drunk and that's it."

"Why, why do we fall in love? Why did I fall in love?" By this time Jai is crying unbeknown to himself but he asks one last question, "why didn't you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jai. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." This time there's defeat in Hrithik's voice with a touch of regret and a dash of guilt.

Now Jai starts laughing and grabs him by the shoulder.

"Did you see the movie? Did you see the way Khalid was looking at Kabir? I wasn't acting, I WAS NOT ACTING. You think people won't notice that? they aren't blind." Jai pulls the older man closer to himself, lips just in hear apart, "and neither are you."

"Yes okay, yes I noticed. The whole production house noticed. That's why we are never allowed to promote the film together. You're easy to read Jai, your eyes can't deceive."

"What's holding you back? You're not married anymore! And I'm an adult." Jai was about to kiss him, "I know what I want."

"Yeh possible nahi hai jai. You'll regret it in the morning. Trust me you will. Find someone your own age."

Hrithik cannot kiss Jai, no matter how much he wants to. Especially not when he's drunk. So he does a responsible thing - he cups Jai's face with his palms as softly he could and said , "we'll talk about this when you're sober. Okay?" And Jai, bless his innocent soul, he believed that. And he was so happy about it. "He said okay and placed a quick kiss on Hrithik's cheeks before going completely unconscious due to his intoxication and over excitement

Hrithik knew very well Jai wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

Once they reach Jai's place. Hrithik takes an unconscious Jai in his arms, carry him to his bedroom, dropping him carefully on bed. Hrithik sits next to him for few mins and watch him sleep and Hrithik would let few tears fall from his eyes. He was so close to kissing him and Hrithik wanted that so badly but still. "It's better like this, Jai." He kisses his forehead and leaves.

Next day Jai would call Hrithik to thank him for dropping him home and Hrithik for a sec would get scared and hopeful that Jai remembers the conversation but nope, Jai doesn't remember it.


	5. Dance Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai is having trouble picking up one of step from Jai Jai Shiv Shankar song, Hrithik tries to help him.

Usually he can pick up steps so easily, he loves dancing but Jai isn't sure what is happening, he can't seem to get certain steps right for Jai Jai Shiv Shankar and he feels so embarrassed and guilty because watching Hrithik and trying to dance with him, it feels like a dream. Watching him makes Jai forget everything else.

But Jai doesn't give up, no matter how hard he has to work he will get these steps right.

Hrithik had silently been observing Jai and can see at certain steps Jai can't seen to get it right. Hrithik wants to call for a break as Jai has been tirelessly trying to work on that step but seeing his determination Hrithik doesn't know how to make him take a break.

Choreographer gives Hrithik pleading look asking him to talk to Jai, Hrithik nods.

"Alright, take a break everyone." Choreographer announces and everyone leaves except for Jai and Hrithik and seems like Jai hasnt heard because he still is working on it. Hrithik is truly admiring Jai's determination and he kbows Jai would never ask for his help so Hrithik decides to step up to help Jai.

"Jai." Hrithik's voice reaches his ears, almost bringing him to a halt. Looking around he finds all gone except for them two.

"It's break time." Hrithik answers his unasked question and Jai feels embarrassed for not noticing it.

"Oh... main aur practice..."

"Haan mere saath practice karoge?" Jai gapes at him before nodding. Holding Jai's hand he brings them in a position and Jai feels electricity going through his body at the touch.

"I've been watching you." Jai goes red at that and Hrithik really enjoys the reaction.

"I think you are trying too hard, Jai." Jai looks down not wanting to see disappointment in Hrithik's eyes.

"Jai." He nods while looking down.

"Look at me." Hrithik request and Jai's head snaps up locking eyes with Hrithik's.

"It's okay. Just... let your body lose, you are too tensed here." Hrithik touches Jai's arms and positions them in right angle while Jai struggles to breathe and to remain calm.

"Jai, breath." Hrithik notices how Jai almost came to a halt at his touch, struggling to breath. Taking one of his hand he places it on his chest as he inhales and exhales and ask Jai to follow his breathing pattern. The touch, his voice, thos closeness is making Jai's blood run south, he tries to control his emotions. Once fully relaxed, Hrithik slowly leads and Jai follows. Slowly, with help of Hrithik, Jai manages to get the step right. When he gets it right he feels so happy, looking at Hrithik for validation and Hrithik gives him double thumbs up and Jai blushes at that. Hrithik is hit by a sudden urge to kiss away that blush and that thought takes his breath away. He quickly turns away and tries to divert his mind. Not sure where and how that thought came in his mind.

Jai is... Jai... he is... Hrithik is not sure what Jai is but when he looks at him the only thought comes into his mind is special. And that is the first time he looks at Jai in different light.


	6. Hrithik Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrithik confronts Jai about whole 'sir' thing.

**Hrithik Sir**

It is so amazing to see some manners in today's generation but one person takes a whole cake with taking respect and manners onto a whole new level - Jai. It was always so enduring to see Jai addressing Hrithik with so much love and respect.

Hrithik thought that now they are doing a movie together so this whole 'sir' would stop but it was totally opposite. Jai took him by surprise yet again and that sir now contains not only respect but so much love. Or was it always there and Hrithik didn't notice?

It was all fine but the frequency of sir increased as they were working together. It was enduring but also making Hrithik feel old and maybe bit arrogant to enjoy that. But most of all what really made it difficult for him that now Jai stopped calling his name altogether it was 'sir' mostly and Hrithik was missing hearing his name from Jai but of course, he wouldn't admit to a soul.

"Jai."

"Jee sir?" Here is that sir again. 

"Tum mujhe sir kyun kehte ho?" Jai looks at him in surprise. 

"Woh.. I mean... I respect you... aapka fan hon... aisi liye." He stutters throughout the whole sentence and Hrithik's heartmelts again at this. 'Tumhari har adaa pe itna pyaar ajata hai. Kaise kar lete ho, Jai?' He wonders to himself while Jai is looking at him expecting an answer.

"That's really sweet, Jai. And I..." he wants to say the L word so badly but he swallows is back in his throatm Jai and L word in a sentence would be death of him.

"I mean... industry mein ajkal koi bhi nahi bolata aise."

"Aap mujhe Jai kyun bolate ho? Industry mein koi mujhe Jai nahi kehta." He asks while looking at Hrithik in damn eyes and this time he is momentarily taken aback.

"Main humesha se hi tumhe Jai kehta hon."

"Aur main bhi esi liye sir kehta hon kyunki humesha se sir kaha hai aur mana bhi hai." He replies so simply and Hrithik is left amazed by him. But still it doesn't solve his problem.

"Aapko bura lagta hai main sir kehta hon toh?" 

"Nahi, Jai. Aisa nahi hai. Bas..." Hrithik doesn't know how to continue his thought, suddenly feels so silly. This boy loves him, adores him so much.

"Bas kya?" 

"Tumne mera naam lena chodh diya hai." It falls from his mouth just like that, shocking them both.

"Oh." Hrithik doesn't know what to do with this confession but now its out there so go all the way.

"I kind of miss that." Hrithik says softly and if its a cue, Jai blushes heavily and there is that dopey smile Hrithik loves so much.

"Sorry." 

"Pagal... sorry kyun bol rahe ho?" 

"It's just ke... thora odd lagta hai, aise jaise main school teacher hon aur tum..." oh boy. Hrithik tries to laugh it off.

"Aisa kuch nahi hai. Aap humesha se hi mere liye Hrithik ho aur humesha Hrithik hi rahoge." Oh the wonders it does to Hrithik's heart to hear his name twice in a single sentence and that too without sir, he feels light headed. Trying to control his excitement, Hrithik tries to play cool.

"Main Hrithik hi hon." Causing both of them to laugh. 

"Theek hai, Hrithik sir." Oh there we go again. Hrithik shakes his head.

"Phirse kaho." Jai looks at him in confusion.

"Hrithik sir?" Hrithik shakes his head.

"Sir hata ke bolo phirse." A few seconds silence but Hrithik waits.

"Hrithik." Jai's whole face is red and that die for smile on his face. Hrithik knows, this boy will be death of him. He finally nods affirmative.

"That's perfect. See, it wasn't hard."

"Mere liye toh tha." 

"Don't worry practice karte raho." He says with a wink and Jai's blush deepens which Hrithik didnt know was possible.


End file.
